


谁送的花？

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: 关于送花的故事。看一眼就知道结尾的标题哈哈哈哈哈哈这篇是真.短篇了有些OOC？慎点~ 祝食用愉快~
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama
Kudos: 1





	谁送的花？

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

最近在横滨港医院每星期两回的看诊日，心医生总收到惊喜。

今日也不例外。

心医生来到肿瘤内科科室，一小束用牛皮纸包住的鲜花已静静地躺在心医生的办公桌上。

“看来心医生有仰慕者呢！”

第一束花出现时，夏树医生这样调侃她。

“会是谁呢？” 光野医生也耐不住八卦的心。

“难道是... 放射科新来的那位医生？” 就连阿久津部长也加入了讨论。

但是，当心医生把这件事告诉薰医生时，对方的反应却只是...

“花好美啊！” 看着心医生将手里拿着的花插入花瓶时，薰医生叹道。

这就是她的关注点吗？心医生有些怨念地想着。

“嗯？心医生不喜欢吗？” 看见心医生有些不悦的表情，薰医生紧张地问。

“嗯？不是，我很喜欢。” 察觉到自己不满的表情被注意到了，心医生连忙摆出笑脸。

就这样，神秘花束的课题在两人之间可以说是还没开始就已经结束。

在这之后，第二束无悬念地花出现在心医生的办公桌，接下来第三束、第四束、第五束...

只要是心医生在横滨港医院看诊的日子，就必定会有一束好看的花在办公桌上等着心医生。

心医生频繁收到花束的事情几乎是传遍了整个横滨港医院。也就是说，几乎所有人都知道有人正对心医生展开追求攻势。

“到底是谁呢？” 夏树医生接过心医生手里枯萎了的花。“没留下卡片之类的吗？”

心医生摇摇头，将新送来的花束插入花瓶。

夏树医生扔掉枯萎的花，转身对心医生笑说：“但是，心医生看起来很喜欢收到的花呢。”

确实。每次来这边上班看诊，她都有一些些小期待当天会收到什么样的花。

而且，即使当日工作上遇到什么难题烦恼，只要一看到她桌上美丽的花，心情就会马上好起来。

“咦，这个花店不是开在附近的吗？” 夏树医生拿起拆开来的牛皮纸仔细看着，然后递给心医生。

心医生接过。牛皮纸的一角印着花店的店名。“是呢，这家花店我去过两次。”

两次都是给薰医生买的花。

“会不会是... 花店的店员送的？！”

“不会吧。”

对夏树医生大胆的猜测，心医生也就笑笑回应。

生活又不是拍电影电视剧，哪来那么多夸张浪漫的事。

况且，那家店的生意一直很不错，员工大概也没这个闲情去搞这些有的没的。

“说不定哦。” 夏树医生继续她的大胆推测。“不然就是住在花店区附近的，必须是和心医生距离靠近的人。”

“诶？”

“你看，心医生只是在这里上班时才收到花，对吧？” 大侦探福尔摩斯夏树说。

“是” 心医生若有所思地点点头。

心医生平日在国立癌症医療中心上班时，确实没收到花束，只是在横滨港医院时才会收到。

“所以说！” 夏树医生激动地：“很大可能是出现在心医生身边的人。远在天边，近在眼前！”

“是这样吗？”

心医生的思考忽然被门拉开的声音给打断。

“在讨论什么啊？”

是薰医生。

“心医生的神秘送花人啊。” 夏树医生一脸兴奋地说。

“诶~ ” 薰医生眼睛带着戏谑地望了一眼心医生。

夏树医生滔滔不绝地对薰医生说出自己的推理，薰医生看起来很认真地在听。

不过，对于夏树医生的推论，心医生依旧抱着怀疑的态度。

这边夏树医生才发表她的“近在眼前”的推论，第二日心医生到癌症中心上班时...

“恩田心医生，您的快递。”

心医生吃惊地从同事手上接过。

是一束花。

就这样，将近一个月，鲜花一束接着一束，送花的人依旧没露面，心医生本身一点头绪也没有。

某天休息日的晚上，心医生请薰医生上来做客。

“可以差不多天天看到这么美丽的花，确实很开心，但是...” 她欲言又止，薰医生则全神贯注地听着。“有点... 困扰...”

“困扰？” 薰医生问。

心医生为难地点了点头。“一直收到没有署名的花束，感觉我在明，那人在暗。” 她啜了口红酒，继续说：“大家都是成年人，如果真是喜欢我，就该鼓起勇气和我说。虽然不能保证我一定回应对方的感情，但是一直这样匿名送花，也是没有意义，对吧？”

“嗯，说的也是。” 薰医生小声地回应。

心医生将困扰自己已久的想法通通对薰医生说了出来，心情顿时舒畅不少。

不过，休息日后回到工作岗位，心医生再也没收到花。

癌症中心那儿没有，横滨港医院也没有。

仿佛那人听到了心医生说的话，即刻停止了这场匿名送花事件。

一切终止得太突然，让心医生觉得事有蹊跷。

她的脑海里闪过夏树医生说过的“远在天边，近在眼前。”

瞬间，她心中有了答案。

薰医生休息日的当天，心医生在没有告知对方的情况下来到她的公寓门前。

心医生按了门铃的数秒后，大门一打开，看见的是薰医生错愕的神情。

“こ— 心医生？”

“我能进来吗？”

“诶？等等！心医生！”

没等薰医生答应，心医生直接走进了公寓。

心医生突然正面走来，薰医生踉跄地后退几步闪到一边，接着急急忙忙地跟上心医生的脚步。

走到厅房内，心医生停下脚步。

“果然...” 她喃喃道。

她缓步走到沙发区，茶几上摆着几束花。

是心医生这一个月以来收到的从同一家花店购买的花。

她转头望向如一尊雕像僵在不远处的薰医生。

“这个。” 心医生拿起茶几上的其中一束花。“什么意思？”

薰医生的表情像是做错事被抓包的孩子，焦虑又内疚。

“这个... 其实我— ” 薰医生支支吾吾了一会儿，停顿下来。她闭起眼垂着头，用力地做了一个深呼吸。抬起脸时是歉意的表情：“让心医生困扰了，我很抱歉。我只是想...”

说着薰医生又停了下来，心医生听得焦慌。

“只是想？” 心医生心急地追问。

此时薰医生的眼神游移不定，不敢直视心医生的凝视，默默微垂着头。

片刻，心医生拿开了视线，她看了看手中的花束，再望了一眼茶几上的。

她的目光再次回到薰医生身上，对方仍垂着脸，垂放在两边的手紧张地握着拳。

“薰医生。” 心医生轻声唤她的名字。

“是—是...” 薰医生怯怯地将头抬了起来，如受惊小鹿般的双眼看着心医生。

温柔的笑容在心医生脸上徐徐绽放。“薰医生，你是不是...” 她缓缓走近薰医生，边说：“喜欢我？”

尾音落下的瞬间心医生停在薰医生面前，双眼直直地盯着。而薰医生却瞪圆了双眼，似乎停止了呼吸般惊愕地看着自己。

“那个... 我...” 薰医生嗫嗫嚅嚅，身体不自觉地开始往后退。

心医生很快发现对方想逃的信号，忽地她将花束扔到沙发上，双手捧住了薰医生的脸。

“诶？！”

那双受惊睁圆的眼睛无处可逃地正视着自己，心医生无奈地轻笑一声：“薰医生对自己不够自信啊。”

“诶？” 薰医生脸上错愕渐渐消失，疑惑地看着心医生。

凝视片刻，心医生凑近捧在手里的那张小脸，在唇上吻了一下。

“我也...” 心医生笑着，对再次一脸惊讶的薰医生轻柔低声道：“喜欢薰医生。”

薰医生呆呆地看着心医生，嘴唇如脱水的鱼阖动了几下，但没发出一点声音。

看见薰医生的可爱模样，心医生忍不住又去亲了一下下唇。“很喜欢。” 再吻住上唇。“非常喜欢。”

她稍稍后退，手依旧捧住薰医生的脸。薰医生缓缓睁开刚刚亲吻时不自禁合上的双眼，然后眨了几下。

“不是在做梦？” 薰医生细声问。

“不是做梦哦。”

薰医生的嘴角渐渐上扬的同时，她俩的脸也同时靠向对方。

两双唇瓣缠绵在一起之前，薰医生低声地：“太好了。”

心医生忍不住发出一声轻笑。“嗯，真是太好了呢。”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是之前看Bly Manor和重温Imagine Me & You时炸开的脑洞 
> 
> 虽然在前女友那篇文里用过这梗，但还是忍不住想写个独立短篇小甜饼www 
> 
> 艰难填好一坑，继续填其他坑 *laughing crying emoji*


End file.
